


Our Hope

by Mythicaldemigod



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Birthday Fluff, Happy birthday Makoto Naegi, Kind of sucks cuz i didn't have time to draft, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicaldemigod/pseuds/Mythicaldemigod
Summary: The rest of Class 78 remind Makoto he's just as important as the rest of them
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 89





	Our Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Second Danganronpa One Shot in the bag! So this one probably sucks more than the last one I made, I kind of rushed this for Makoto's birthday today. It switches between like three characters points of view, but it's fine. I hope you all enjoy it anyway! Happy birthday to the protagonist who started it all!

“You think we need more streamers?” The Ultimate Swimming Pro stepped back to admire her handiwork, placing a hand to her chin deep in thought.

“It looks great, Hina,” Sakura Ogami said, coming up beside her holding a box of party supplies. Hina beamed at her fellow classmate and close friend. She had been so nervous when she’d been assigned on decorating duty by her other classmates, but now she was starting to realize she had nothing to worry about. Sakura was right, it looked fine. Just like how she would want her own birthday party set up.

“What’ve you got there?” She asked as she set about cleaning all the balloon packages, she’d strewn everywhere in her mad hurry to get everything up.

“Just some extra party stuff Taka ordered, he’s overpreparing again,” the Ultimate Martial Artist chuckled, carrying the box across the room away from Hina, to where Taka, Mondo and Chihiro were stood in a circle talking. Sakura only managed to catch the last little bit of their conversation as she approached.

“… Mondo, you cannot bring a motorcycle in here,” Taka hissed, clearly at his wits end. He had been ordering everyone around all morning, it wasn’t surprising he was getting tired. Thankfully, all their stress would be over soon. “Ah! Sakura, thank you for getting the rest of the decorations. Mondo, why don’t you and Chihiro try to put these up and DON’T make a mess.”

The hall monitor shoved the box into his kyoudai’s arms, walking away before either of his friends could argue.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru surveyed the room one last time.

Mondo, Chihiro, Sakura and Hina were almost done with decorations, Ludenberg and Yamada were setting up a games table, Leon and Sayaka were laughing at something probably dumb as they set up their equipment to give the party some musical accompaniment, Enoshima and Ikusaba were for once not being a nuisance and were organizing the snacks table (although Enoshima was eying the decorations rather uncomfortably) and Hiro and Fukawa were stacking presents.

Everything was going exactly to plan.

He couldn’t have been prouder. Usually, he wasn’t a party guy but when he heard the class was organizing a party for Makoto Naegi, he had immediately jumped at the chance to lead it.

Makoto was the most important member of their class and everyone knew it. Aside from being the Ultimate Lucky Student, he was the glue that held them all together. Whenever someone needed advice, comfort, friendship… hope, they all knew all they had to do was knock on his dorm room door and he’d drop everything for them. It didn’t matter who it was or what time it was.

He lit up the room just by stepping into it. He had done a lot for everyone in this room, that’s why everyone was working so hard. That’s why Taka wanted to be at the forefront of returning even a little of that hope.

Sometimes, they knew, Makoto felt like he didn’t belong here at Hope’s Peak among some of the most elite students in the country. But they wouldn’t rather have any other student there with them.

“They’re on their way,” Kyoko swept into the room, eyes sweeping around the room and nodding once in approval, a slight smile on her face. “He’s going to love this.”

Taka stood up straight, puffing his chest out with pride and clapping his hands loudly to gain the attention of his classmates. Everyone stopped to turn and look at him.

“Makoto is on his way. Places everybody,” he announced. Immediately, they all rushed to get into their hiding places. Under tables, in the cabinets, behind the music equipment… Then there was silence as everybody listened.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. Everyone held their breath. You could hear a pin drop; it was that quiet. Makoto’s voice drifted in from the hallway.

“Are you sure they’re up here, Togami?” He sounded worried, trust Makoto to worry about everyone else on his own birthday.

“Why would I lie to you?” The heir snorted, voice loud and clear, right outside the classroom door. There was a doubtful noise from Makoto. The doorknob slowly turned and was pushed open.

“Why’s it so dark in here?” There was a shuffling as Makoto searched for the light switch. The lights came on and the class took that as their cue to finally come out of hiding.

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKOTO!”

Makoto looked like he was torn between shock and happiness, Togami placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him forward.

Immediately he was bombarded with his classmates asking him if he liked the part of the party they set up. Makoto laughed, scratching the back of his neck as he told them all he loved it and that he was genuinely very surprised.

Togami watched from the side of the party with a plastic cup as Makoto was led around the party. He told Hina, Mondo, Chihiro and Sakura he really loved the decorations and asked them if they’d ever decorated before.

He paused at the snacks table and grabbed something, thanking Ikusaba and Enoshima for setting it up. (“I thought you didn’t like me, Enoshima!” “I never said I didn’t like you; you just annoy me…”)

He stopped to play a game of blackjack with Ludenberg and Yamada, and even though he lost, he grinned and told them he’d had a lot of fun.

“You set this all up didn’t you, Taka?”

“Well, it was nothing, really Makoto…”  
“It’s really good. You’re going to be really good at organizing events when your prime minister.”

He left the hall monitor a red mess by the snacks table.

He tried to badly dance to whatever pop song Leon and Sayaka were playing, shaking his head vigorously when Sayaka tried to get him to sing with them.

“Come on, Makoto, you have it in you,” Leon waved the microphone at him.

“Ah, no, sorry. I think I’m going to relieve Hiro and Toko of gift duty…” He hurried off.

He opened all of his gifts, thanking each of his classmates personally. By the end of the night he was left standing between Kyoko and Togami against the wall, watching everyone else have fun.

“I know this was your guys’ idea, so thank you,” he said. Kyoko tried to hide her smile.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m going to go make sure Enoshima doesn’t mess with those balloons she’s looking at,” the Ultimate Detective walked off, not even turning to look back as she left.

Makoto raised his eyebrows at Togami.

“It was Kirigiri’s idea. Ishimaru wasn’t hard to convince to pull it all together. Don’t act like it’s anything special or anything. All I did was distract you so they could set up.”

Makoto laughed. “Well, I’m going to sneak in one more dance before Sayaka and Leon pack it up. You want to come?”

“Dance with you?”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. You know what fun is right, Togami?”

Togami snorted and let Makoto pull him out to where his fellow classmates were dancing.

Of course, he knew what fun was. Fun was light and happiness. Fun was Makoto Naegi.

But he’d be damned if he’d ever admit that out loud.


End file.
